kingsman_ss_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy King
Wendy King, (born August 13, 1980) is a Kingsman agent working under the codename Gyneth. King is the daughter of late Chester King, aka Arthur and Elizabeth Brown, who's former codename was Gyneth. King's maternal grandfather was, then, leader of Kingsman agency, making her mother the first participant for the position of Gyneth. This particular name was reserved only for the daughter of the leader or a handpicked female candidate, if Arthur found it necessary for someone to be in that position. Besides all the agent duties, this position also came with an extra job―Arthur's deputy. The execution of this position was held shortly after Wendy's mother was born, granting the closest female relatives of Arthur ability to join the service, which wasn't allowed before. King grew up in a small market town and civil parish in Borough of Dacourm, Hertfordshire, England, together with her mother, who refused to tell anyone about her, thinking it would be safer that way. Ten years later, the secret terrorist organisation who was after Kingsmen agents, managed to find Elizabeth. She was forced to move to a more secured location, which lead to Chester, who was an agent at the time, meeting Wendy for the first time. Brown was forced to tell her daughter about it, but young Wendy showed no signs of interest. Soon after, Kingsman supposedly took the organisation down, leading Brown to believe it was safe to return back home. Following the course of next nine years, King enrolled into University of Cambridge; her course being Molecular Biology and Genetics. However, series of unfortunate events, involving the same terrorist organisation that was there nine years ago, led to her mother's death. Wendy was forced to leave her life behind and single-handedly join Kingsman agency. Joining the agency King was one of the best cadets in her group, besides being one of the youngest. She worked hard, altogether refusing to be friends with other participants, thinking it would just distract her from her true goal. Fortunately, by the time there was only two cadets left, Kingsman managed to take care of the organisation yet again, before it could cause any further damage to both agency and their agents. Later on, Wendy discovered that her mother was targeted specifically, due to her still active status, at the time. By the end of the training, King was picked for the position of Gyneth, as she successfully executed her last task. Over the course of fifteen years, together with fellow agents, King had a few successful missions. The Secret Service Following the year 2014, one of their compatriots, James Spencer, aka "Lancelot", failed to stage a rescue of climate scientist James Arnold. In the wake of Lancelot's death the Kingsman had a vacancy for a new agent. King picked her own candidate who failed at the parachute jump execution task. It was then she met Eggsy Unwin, the son of their late colleague. Following Eggsy's failure on his final test, Roxy Morton became the new Lancelot. After the unfortunate events, following Valentine fatally shooting Hart, King came to terms with her feelings for Harry. Devastated, she immediately returned to the headquarters, only to find Unwin supposedly killing Arthur. This lead to her not trusting him at first, and opposite. After the both sides explained themselves, together with Roxy and Merlin, they teamed up. While Roxy piloted a high-altitude balloon vehicle into the stratosphere, Eggsy, Wendy and Merlin directly assaulted Valentine's mountain bunker. Morton knocked down the satellite and King, together with Unwin, fought her way through Velentine's security forces, while Merlin detonated security chips, killing all who were part of Valentine's plan. Wendy then proceeded to fight Gazelle, as Eggsy killed Valentine and saved the world. The Golden Circle A year after Kingsman saved the world from Richmond Valentine, Wendy was staying in her home, refusing to go back to the mansion as it held too many memories of Harry. One day, a former Kingsman trainee, Charlie Hesketh encountered King, on her way home. Believing she wanted a revenge on Kingsman agency, for failing to protect her mother and killing her father, Hesketh proposed that she joins a group called The Golden Circle. Seeing this as an opportunity to dug deeper into it and eventually expose them, Wendy agreed. Hesketh then proceeded to assault Eggsy but failed. However, his detached cybernetic arm managed to hack the Kingsman service through the car's computer system, allowing a volley of missiles to destroy the Kingsman headquarters, killing Roxy and all of the Kingsman agents in Britain. Thinking they were the only ones who survived, Eggsy and Merlin followed the Doomstay protocol. It led them to a secret American organisation, called "Statesman". They were then briefed, by Statesman head, about a secret terrorist organisation called " The Golden Circle". Starting their mission by following Hesket's ex girlfriend Clara Von Gluckfberg, who King already knew, Unwin soon found out that Wendy survived the missiles and was a part of the organisation. After Poppy's broadcast, Eggsy, Harry and Whiskey headed to the antidote factory in Italy after intercepting a call to Charlie by Clara. Eggsy managed to steal an antidote sample, but was soon encountered by Wendy. Unwin then proceeded who inform her that Harry was alive. Not believing him, King tried to eliminate them when they made their grand escape. Eggsy, Harry and Merlin soon discovered the location of Poppy's hideout in Cambodia and flew there to steal the remote control for the antidote drones. Upon their arrival at Poppy Land, Merlin sacrificed himself while taking the lair's guards with him. Eggsy and Harry stormed thought the lair, only to discover Wendy, who already secured the briefcase with the access code to the drones. She then took Elton to helped Harry with destroying Poppy's guard dogs before finding Poppy and injecting her with a more potent does of her toxin. Poppy then gave her a password before succumbing to an overdose. Before Wendy could manage to activate the drones, she was stopped by Whiskey, who was trying to push her into a meat grinder. It was discovered that previously he lost his wife to crossfire from two drug users, and was working alone to ensure that all the drug users were eliminated. Harry and Eggsy then engaged Whiskey in a gruelling fight before forcing him into a grinder. The three released the antidote drones, saving millions of lives around the world. In the aftermath, Wendy reasoned with her fellow agents, explaining and giving all the evidence she had and was soon assigned back as an active agent.